


Six Years Later

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Epilogue, Fluff, I Never Planned On Someone Like You, M/M, buttons returns, cheeky cameo from Layla, six years after the end of inposly, the boys are back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: The "I Never Planned On Someone Like You" epilogueIt’s been six years since Scorpius let Albus know he was ready and the two of them became boyfriends. “Six Years Later” is a look into what the boys life is like now with their four year old son Andy. A trip back to “For The Love Of Books” - the place where they first met with their son brings back memories of the beginnings of their relationship.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Six Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> well…it's finally here ! After a lot of thought and a lot of toing and froing .... the Inposly epilogue is finally here ! I didn't really have any plans to come back to this fic so quickly but I missed them way too much ! I really hope everyone enjoys ! 
> 
> Check below for a message I'd love everyone to read ! 
> 
> *CAN BE READ AS A STANDALONE BUT FOR BETTER CONTEXT SEE MY FIC "I Never Planned on Someone Like You"*

“Daddy, what you doing?” a small voice spoke from the door, breaking the silence of the living room. Albus lifted his head from the book that was balanced in between his knees, an older Buttons curled up asleep at his feet as his gaze settling on the small figure of his and Scorpius’ son. Andy Malfoy-Potter, now four years old stood wide eyed, looking at his father awaiting an answer. He had bright blue eyes that resembled Scorpius’ and chestnut brown hair. His skin was shallow like Albus’ and a dusting of freckles danced across his cheeks all year round. The sleeves of his maroon zip up covered his hands, exposing only his fingertips, his denim shorts meeting his knees exposing healing cuts that had scabbed over alongside many bruises.

“Hey buddy, just reading” Albus answered, holding the book towards his son who was still standing at the door. Andy made his way over, pushing his small form up onto the couch beside Albus, waking Buttons in the process who jumped to the floor, curling in the fur rug. Andy wiggled himself under Albus’ book so he was situated in the hollow of his crossed legs. “Annnnnd what are you reading?” Andy asked, his eyes scanning the pages before he leaned his head back to look at his father. Albus placed his bookmark, an old receipt of some sort in between the pages before handing the book to Andy to study. It was a very old, very battered copy of _The Great Gatsby_ which Albus was gifted by his grandparents many years ago. 

Andy looked at the cover, taking in the plain black background, the white font and the picture of a woman situated in the middle. After looking at it for a few moments, he let it drop into his lap as his gaze returned to his father. “That doesn’t look like a good book daddy …. there’s no pictures” he stated causing Albus to laugh. A look of confusion crossed the upside down expression of his son as he continued to look upwards. “Not all books need pictures, little man, sometimes words are all that’s needed” Albus replied, ruffling Andy’s mop of curls. Andy pushed his hand away, making a comment about how pictures make books fun before turning on his knees to face Albus. “I want a book” he asked, his hand landing on his hips. Albus had to stop himself from laughing at the manor of his kid in front of him. 

“You want to read one? You have loads in your room, run and get one and we’ll read” 

“No I want a new one, one we haven’t read before” 

Albus found himself thinking before he replied. “Oh … okay buddy … how about we go into town tomorrow and you can pick a new one out?”. Andy’s face lit up as he nodded his head. Albus had always wished his love for books would pass on to his children so seeing Andy be so excited to go to a bookstore made his heart melt. “Okay buddy, I’ll say it to dad when he’s home later and we’ll go tomorrow, sound good ?”. Andy nodded again, jumping down from Albus’ lap, plopping himself down beside Buttons as he ran a hand across his soft fur, soft purrs filling the living room. As Albus watched Andy play with him, he found himself smiling. He picked up his book again and began where he left off, the smile refusing to leave his face. 

* * *

The bedroom door creaked open, letting the light from the hall way fill the dark bedroom where Albus lay, cocooned in his duvet with his headphones on, music blasting through that blocked out all sound. He glanced over, turning to face the open door and a smile instantly crept across his face at the sight. He pulled the headphones off, discarding them in the messed up duvet. Scorpius stood in the doorway, smiling back at Albus, his face illuminated by the yellow toned hall light making his bright blue eyes twinkle slightly. He kicked his shoes off, discarded his uniform jacket on the hook behind the door before making his way over to Albus. 

After a quick peck on the lips Albus spoke up, running his hand through Scorpius’ blond locks as he flopped down onto the bed, his head laying in Albus’ lap, legs dangling off the bed due to his height. “How was work?” Albus asked, his fingers making their way to trace the pattern that ran along the edge of Scorpius’ shirt collar, a red swirling design. Scorpius looked up, his eyes meeting Albus’ before he answered. “It was okay, the classes earlier in the day were great but the evening shift was very boring, I don’t know how I didn’t fall asleep”. Scorpius had been working at the local history museum for the past year, teaching classes to school groups who came in during the day and spent his evenings either doing reception work or organised guided tours when people booked them. 

“Sounds like a delightful day” Albus replied, placing a soft kiss on Scorpius’ forehead before the latter jumped up, beginning to change out of his uniform and into some comfies. Once he was ready Scorpius snuggled himself under the duvet beside Albus, his head resting on his shoulder. “How was your day? What did you and Andy get up to?” Scorpius asked, shuffling himself down so he was now laying down, his blue eyes gazing up at Albus through the dim light. Albus went on to explain about his day, telling him about how boring it actually was. “You’ll never guess what Andy asked me today?” Albus continued, sitting himself up in the bed once again. Scorpius looked at him through the loose curls that had fallen forward, an expression of wonder on his face as he waited. 

“He asked if he could go get a new book tomorrow. He saw me reading and asked if he could get a new one so I said we’d bring him tomorrow … if you’re okay with it obviously” Albus went on, the smile appearing across his face as he spoke. A similar smile appeared across Scorpius’ face as he pushed himself up where he now sat cross legged on the bed, duvet tangled between his legs. “He asked for a new book … willingly asked ? … I didn't think he’d get into reading” Scorpius replied, a look of excitement evident in his expression. “Neither did I” Albus began, his hand falling onto Scorpius’ lap before continuing. “I never thought he would but he was so excited when I said we’d bring him … it was adorable. So … will we bring him?”. Scorpius let his hand emerge from the warmth of the duvet and intertwined it with Albus’. “Of course we’ll bring him …. And I think I know the perfect place”. Albus let his head tilt slightly in confusion before realisation hit, a smile breaking through. “let’s get some sleep” Scorpius spoke up, placing a soft kiss on Albus’ cheek. Albus nodded his head before the both shuffled down, enveloping each other in their arms before sleep overcame them both. 

* * *

The next morning came around quick and fast, the morning sun having barely risen when Albus and Scorpius were woken up by the small frame of their son tapping their intertwined legs from his position at the bottom of their bed. His chestnut brown curls were all over the place, his pyjama top a little askew as he waited for his fathers to wake, a cheeky grin appearing across his face. Once Albus and Scorpius had awoken, their surroundings becoming clearer as sleep escaped them, Andy crawled up and flopped in between them both, shuffling his legs under the covers. Scorpius let his hand run through Andy’s curls as Albus ran his thumb over his exposed knee from where his pyjama bottoms had rolled up. 

“Good morning buddy … what’s got you up so early?” Scorpius spoke, his voice croaky as he glanced at the bedside clock which read 8:17 am. Andy shuffled himself upwards, his head now leaning against the velvet headboard as he looked between his fathers. “We’re going book shopping today …. I made sure to wake up early” Andy spoke, excitement evident in voice. Albus and Scorpius shared a glance between each other, soft smirks appearing on both their faces at their son's excitement. “We are indeed little dude but the bookshops in town don’t open until 10am so we’ve to wait awhile” Albus spoke, sitting himself up in the bed before placing his arm across the top of the headboard, fingertips grazing Scorpius’ hand that was still running through Andy’s locks. 

A little sigh escaped from Andy as he slumped down, his arms folded across his middle as he gazed up towards them both through his stray curls. Both had to stop themselves from giggling at how cute their boy looked with his small frown. “Do we really have to wait that long?” Andy asked, added emphasis on the really. He sat himself up again, turning around to sit crossed legged in the middle of Albus and Scorpius. “Sadly we do buddy” Scorpius replied as he pulled the duvet off him and climbed out of that bed, stretching as he stood up. “I think I know how we can pass the time” He spoke, turning to face Andy and Albus who were still rolled up in the duvet. Andy’s head tilted slightly as he gazed up at his father as Albus lay behind him, also waiting for Scorpius’ idea. 

“How about you and Al go get yourselves ready for the day ..go have your bath and I'll get us some breakfast ready? By the time we’ve done all that and eaten it should be time to leave and the shops should be open … how does that sound?” Scorpius asked as he threw on a stray hoodie that was thrown over the desk chair in the corner. Albus chimed in, agreeing that the plan sounded great before asking Andy his opinion. There was a brief silence as Andy thought through the plan before a soft smile appeared across his face as he nodded his head in agreement. Albus and Scorpius let out a soft giggle before Andy jumped off the bed, tugging on Albus’ hand to follow him. Albus groaned slightly as he flopped out of the bed, even now he was not a morning person. He shared a brief peck with Scorpius before following Andy to his bedroom to get his stuff ready for the day. 

* * *

As the three of them finished up their serving of pancakes topped with fruit and cream, Andy wasn't waiting around. As soon as he finished the last piece on his plate he was up off his seat, collecting up everyone's cutlery and depositing them in the sink to be cleaned. He stood waiting, his foot tapping against the tiled floor as he waited. An inability to stay still overcoming him. Albus and Scorpius shared a glance before they both jumped up, Scorpius running to their shared bedroom to ready himself for the day as Albus made his way towards Andy. “How about you help me with the dishes and feed Buttons …. by the time we’re finished, dad will be ready and we can finally go hey?” Albus spoke, kneeling in front of Andy who rolled his eyes slightly, trying to not let his impatience show that much as he followed Albus towards the kitchen. 

Just as the last plate had been put away and Andy watched Buttons jump into his breakfast, Scorpius appeared back in the kitchen, showered, dressed and ready for the day. A smile spread across Andy’s face at the realisation that they could finally leave. Albus grabbed his wallet and keys, locking the apartment door behind them, the same apartment Albus had been living in ever since he moved here all those years ago. Scorpius had moved in about six months after they started dating and they had yet to make plans to find a new place. The apartment gave them both a sense of comfort and was perfect for their little family as it was at the moment. As Albus finished locking up, Scorpius had just finished helping Andy zip up his jacket and with that, they were on their way. 

The morning sun shining down on them filled the air with a welcome warmth as the three walked towards the town centre hand in hand, Andy taking up place in the middle. The streets were quiet, the odd person here or there out doing their daily tasks, cars passing now and again as the main street came into view. As they walked Albus and Scorpius spent the time chatting as Andy gazed around, taking in the people passing and the decorative shop displays. A tug on both their hands from their little one brought them both back from their conversation. Andy was jumping up and down, pointing at a figure that was studying a display of notebooks in the window of the local stationary shop. The girl had short black hair that just grazed her shoulder. She wore a pale blue t-shirt paired with a black pair of jeans. Her backpack was covered in various patches and had books popping out from the unclasped top. 

“Layla” Andy exclaimed, letting go of his fathers hands and running towards her. Albus and Scorpius looked up recognising their friend, smiles appearing across their faces as they looked on. Layla turned her gaze away from the displays and towards the small figure running towards her. A smile brightened her expression as she opened her arms, enveloping Andy’s small frame as he crashed into her. “Well hello my little man” Layla spoke, lifting Andy up and swinging him slightly before letting him down. Albus and Scorpius reached their side, Scorpius enveloping Layla in a hug before Albus followed suit. 

“How have you been?” Scorpius asked, one hand placed on Andy’s shoulder, the other intertwined with Albus’. Layla went on to tell them about the assignments she had due in the next few weeks. She had returned to university at the beginning of the year to get a degree in languages so she could go on to becoming a teacher. Albus had helped her a lot in deciding what university to go to and helping her with all the fine details of starting a teaching degree. The pair had become incredibly close over the past few years and the three of them were almost inseparable whenever they all had a break from the chaos of their working/studying lives. 

“What are you guys up to?” Layla asked, kneeling down slightly so she was roughly eye level with Andy. Andy excitedly explained the whole plan of getting him his new book and how excited he was. Giggles emerged from the three adults as they watched Andy’s arms flail around the place as he told his story. Once he finished Scorpius jumped in asking Layla if she wanted to join them seeing as they hadn’t seen each other in ages. “I really wish I could but I’ve to rush home and finish off an assignment that’s due in the morning… I only left to grab some ink cause I ran out but I’m free at the weekend… how about we plan something then?” She answered, ruffling Andy’s hair as she spoke. They all agreed to meet up at the weekend before they said their goodbyes and enveloped each other in farewell hugs before they went their separate ways. 

* * *

The trio made their way down the quiet street, hand in hand. Eventually they reached the all too familiar side street. Little shops painted in all pastel colours lined the alley, plants decorating the exterior. In the end corner, sitting where it always sat was their destination. _For the love of books_ sat proudly at the end of the street, still as beautiful as ever. It’s mint green had been replaced with a muted yellow colour, still giving off its bright and positive vibes like always. The white paint on the window sills was slightly chipped, which added a somewhat antique vibe to the shops which had been around for years now, a staple to the town. 

As Andy ran forward checking out the windows of the various shops, Albus turned to face Scorpius. Both boys had a similar look to their eyes, memories flooding back, reminiscing on all the good memories they had there together. The book shop had been where they first met, a place that played a significant part in the early years of their relationship. For the love of books felt like a home away from home for the pair, a sanctuary for them that wasn’t their apartment. So many significant moments in their relationship happened in that specific bookshop. They had agreed to move in together there, they got the call that Andy’s adoption was successful when they were there. The book shop truly held a special place in their hearts. 

“Who would have thought we’d someday be bringing our little kid to the place where it all started?” Albus spoke letting his head lean on Scorpius' shoulder, the smooth cotton of his zip up rubbing softly against Albus’ cheek. Scorpius ran a hand through Albus’ messy curls as they both watched Andy run around the alley, wonder and excitement radiating from him. “It’s crazy isn't it” Scorpius began, looking down where his eyes met the emerald greens that belonged to Albus. He paused briefly before continuing. “I’m really glad he’s shown some interest and that we can share it with him …. share a place we both love so much with him”. Albus agreed, nodding his head from its place on a Scorpius shoulder before rising on his top toes, placing a soft peck to Scorpius neck. 

“Guys … come on” Andy yelled, jumping up and down in the spot once again as he pointed towards the shop. Albus and Scorpius made their way in Andy’s direction, the boy skipping in front of them as they eventually reached the door. The door handle sent a chill through Albus, the slight cool in the air from the side street presenting the metal. Albus pushed open the door, the all too familiar ring of the bell filling their ears, a welcome sound. As they entered, Albus and Scorpius glanced down at their son stood between them. Andy’s eyes were wide, wonder and amazement overflowing from his tiny frame. A soft gasp escaped his lips as he stood grounded at his fathers side as he took in everything.

The shop hadn’t changed much over the years. The layout was the exact same, shelves lined with fairy lights and filled to the brim with books. The walls were now a crisp white and decked with various framed prints of posters and quotes. The carpet remained the same, a soft grey and like always, beanbags sat at every end corner of the bookshelves. Due to the shop's limited changes over the years, it always gave Albus and Scorpius a sense of nostalgia. The small changes made it feel the exact same as it did all those years ago when they first met there. 

“Let’s go little guy” Albus spoke, pulling Andy from his trance as the three of them moved in the direction of the kids section, located in the very back corner of the shop. They walked through the aisle, picking out various books as they slowly made their way towards the kids section. As Andy became more restless, Scorpius decided to bring him over himself to allow Albus to browse a little before joining them. Albus watched Andy basically pull Scorpius in the direction, a soft giggle escaping his lips as he watched them disappear around the corner. 

Albus was stood in the second hand section of the shop, a quite new addition in the last year. Anyone who had books to donate was encouraged to donate them to the shop where they would be sold off at a cheaper price. The shelves were always packed full of well loved books ranging from classics to sci-fi to biographies. There was always such a wide variety of books that Albus never failed to find something that tickled his fancy. He truly loved glancing through the books in the second hand section. They all seemed to have a story, a life behind them. Curls edges and faded hardbacks told him the book was well read. Small annotations or stray sticky notes told him the previous owner truly loved the book. 

As he glanced through the shelves he picked out a red hardback that was turned the wrong way, curious to see what it was. He was met by the most beautiful and intricate design, gold foiling dancing across the front and around an illustrated image of a young girl. The stunning copy of _Les Misérables_ had the title written in white at the top, the author Victor Hugo’s name written in the same font at the bottom. The book was well cared for, not a rip or scratch on the faux leather cover as Albus took in its beauty. He flicked through the pages, the tiny words flying past as he flicked. As he passed the middle an object flew from the pages, slowly falling to the floor and landing face down. Albus placed the book on the shelf again as he bent down to see what had fallen. 

A soft gasp escaped from him as he turned, what he now knew was a polaroid picture around. The polaroid was a picture of him and Scorpius at the book club, Albus sitting on Scorpius’ knee as they both read some book that Albus couldn’t make out. He then realised the book was one Scorpius had donated to the shop only a few weeks ago. The picture must have been placed in there before and he forgot about it. He took in the smiles on both their faces, the way his head leaned on Scorpius chest, the way Scorpius free hand ran across his cheek. A smile broke across his face as he placed the polaroid on his pocket. He placed the book back properly on the shelf before making his way towards the kids section to join his boys. 

As he rounded the corner, he was met by Andy lying on his front, books surrounding him as he studied each cover deciding which one to choose. Scorpius was sat on one of the many bean bags with a copy of The Song of Achilles in his lap. Albus walked up behind him, leaning his chin atop of Scorpius’ blonde curls as he wrapped his arms around him. Scorpius leaned his head back, a smile creeping across his face as his gaze locked with his boyfriends. Albus moved around, squishing onto the bean bag beside Scorpius as both their gazes turned to Andy. “Is he behaving?” Albus asked, turning to face Scorpius as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder to stop himself sliding off their shared bean bag. “I've never seen him so invested in something” Scorpius started, his gaze not leaving Andy who was now back up on his feet and searching the shelves once again. “He hasn't even acknowledged me once … it’s like he’s lost in all these books''. If anyone heard Scorpius speak they might think he hated the fact his son was in a world of his own but the smile on his face said different. 

“Oh look what I found” Albus spoke, reaching into his back pocket and removing the polaroid. He handed it to Scorpius who studied it for a moment before his head snapped to face Albus. “Where did you get this?” He spoke, confusion in his voice as he kept glancing between Albus and the picture. “Your copy of _Les Mis_ you left in a few weeks ago … it must have ended up in there and you never knew” Albus replied, leaning his chin on Scorpius shoulder as they looked at the picture together. “Layla took this like two weeks after we got together… at the book club one night” Scorpius announced, turning to face Albus. “Feels like yesterday” Albus replied, placing a soft kiss on Scorpius nose. They both looked at it for a few moments longer, reminiscing on the earlier days of their relationship before the sound of Andy jumping up from the ground took their attention away from the picture as Scorpius placed the polaroid in his wallet in the process. 

They watched on as Andy searched the shelves, his eyes taking in every book as he glanced passed them. Eventually his gaze settled on a thin book, neatly tucked into the corner of the bottom shelf. Andy kneeled down, pulling the book from its tight squeeze in the shelf and placed it down on the ground in front of him. He glanced over the cover for a few minutes, taking in the design before jumping up to his feet. He tightly grasped the book in his hands as he ran towards them both, excitement bursting from him. “I found the book I want” he exclaimed, bouncing on his toes and he held the book close to his chest. “Sounds great buddy …. can we see it?” Scorpius asked, reaching his hand out. Andy placed the book in his open palm, moving to his side to look with them both. The book was called Big Red Barn by Margaret Wise Brown. The cover was a simple art design of a farm, various animals gathered together in front of a barn. “Looks great little man … how about we go pay for it?” Albus spoke, rising from his position on the bean bag. Andy nodded enthusiastically, taking the book back from Scorpius and making a beeline towards the register. Scorpius put back the stray books Andy forgot about due to his excitement quickly before he and Albus made their way after their son. 

“Crazy that he picked that book huh” Scorpius said, glancing down at Albus. A look of confusion appeared across Albus' expression, wondering what Scorpius meant. “What do you mean bubs?” Albus asked, reaching the register where he handed Andy a £5 note to pay for his book. “Do you remember the book the club was reading when you first joined?” Scorpius asked, a smirk on his face as he waited for Albus' revelation. After a few moments, Albus’ eyes went wide as his smile grew. “Animal Farm” he spoke, his voice not much higher than a whisper. “That is crazy .. oh my god” he continued, the smile not faltering from his expression. The odds of that happening was something they never expected but for some reason it made them feel all warm inside, a somewhat connection they all shared with this shop. Scorpius nodded in agreement before Andy made his way towards them, book neatly placed in a small brown paper bag. “I’m ready” he spoke, gesturing to the bag sitting by his side. They said goodbye to the cashier before leaving the shop, the bell ringing once again before Albus closed the door behind them. 

The warm air hit their faces as they walked, emerging into a busier main street than earlier. Andy interlocked his small fingers with Albus’ as they walked, his book firmly gripped in his other hand. “I’m so excited to get home and read it” he spoke, skipping alongside them as he threw frequent glances into his bag. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other, smiles on both their faces before Scorpius spoke up. “Seeing as it’s so lovely out … how about we get some ice cream, head to the park and we can all read it there?”. Andy stopped in his tracks, gazing between his fathers. His eyes lit up once again. “ Really …. can we go?” he asked, tugging excitedly on Albus’ hand still intertwined with his. “I don't see why not” Albus replied causing a shriek of joy to emit from their young one. Andy ran off in front, gesturing for them to hurry up as he made his way towards the ice cream parlor at the end of the street. Albus and Scorpius laughed, their kids' joy bringing the utmost happiness to them as they interlinked hands and followed their boy, skipping off in front as the book swung at his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this little epilogue ! This was a lot of fun to wrote and I really enjoyed jumping back into these characters and this little Inposly world ! I don't have nay plans to wrote any more involving Inposly (Never say never) so this si a little bittersweet ! 
> 
> I would love to hear everyone's thoughts so like always any kuods and comments would mean the world ! 
> 
> This will be my last upload of 2020 so before I go I just want to say that I can't thank everyone for all the love and support that you all gave Inposly and all of my fics throughout 2020 ! It was a wild and rough year for everyone but writing and seeing everyone's reactions, comments, kudos etc truly made me so much happier so from the bottom of my heart ... Thank you all ! 
> 
> Thank you again and I wish you all the best for 2021 xx  
> Much Love  
> Megan x


End file.
